Slackers Get Punished
by Truebie
Summary: Tara has trouble focusing on her work due to an interesting addition to Fangtasia's dancers. Pam needs to make sure her employees know she doesn't stand distractions getting in the way of doing their job.


_A/N: So, I've had this idea for quite a while, but I just couldn't get it out. My Tamela muse is still officially on vacation, but I hope this turned out well. Please, leave reviews, you know how much I appreciate them. :)_

* * *

Even though Fangtasia was the go to place in northern Louisiana and was packed full every single night, its employers could tell you it was nothing special. Not really. Every night was the same – vampires looking for fresh prey, fangbangers milling about in hopes to be that fresh prey for the objects of their desires, loud music coming out from the speakers, some dancing, some drinking and the occasional fight that vampire bouncers would quickly take care of. After four months of bartending, Tara would say the same. The initial rush of being a vampire had started to cool down as well as feeding on fangbangers. It wasn't much of a hunt if your prey came willingly and worshiped you every night in hopes you'd sink your fangs in their wanton flesh.

This particular March night was different, however. Finally, something new happened. _Someone_, to be more precise. Thanks to her vampire senses and experience in the field of bartending, Tara was working on autopilot, giving all her attention to a certain Fangtasia newcomer. Eva. A true Latina goddess that was currently working the pole like she'd been born with it. She was a new dancer and, judging by the crowd's reaction, she was about to become a regular.

Tara couldn't tear her eyes from her. The way her long raven locks fell down her back when she arched her body in perfect timing with the music, the way her piercing brown eyes scanned the crowd around her, the satisfied smirk on her face that spoke all you needed to know about her confidence, her long strong legs, her hands that roamed her voluptuous body, her perfect olive skin draped in a black leather two piece – they were all doing some very interesting things to Tara to the point that several patrons had to call her multiple times in order for her to acknowledge them and take their orders.

There was also the smell of Eva's hot blood pumping through her veins – O negative, Tara's favorite. Yes, this new dancer was also a human. A definite novelty since dancers were usually vampires. This girl, however, was hot blooded in every sense of the word and beyond which made the resident baby vamp unashamedly devour her with her eyes. Judging by her raging baby vamp hormones, Tara wasn't sure how much longer would she be satisfied with this tame way of devouring – her brain was quickly filling with ways of showing her appreciation to the foxy dancer and neither of them were tame and subtle.

* * *

A pang of pure lust shot through the bond and snapped Pam out of her musings over the club's papers. She'd been working in the office since they opened that night, swamped with deadlines, orders and payments. It was definitely a welcome distraction and Pam smirked thinking about her progeny and how insatiable she was. Taking the hot signal that pulsed in their bond as a call from Tara, she got up, spared a glance in the mirror and exited the office.

She walked out to see Tara standing behind the bar with her hands firmly planted on the wooden bar top, her gaze fixed right in front of her. She didn't even notice her maker behind her. That was certainly not what Pam had expected. It didn't take long for her to realize what was going on, however. Following Tara's intent gaze, Pam locked her eyes on Fangtasia's newest dancer, as well as the crowd that was cheering her on. Tapping into their bond, the blonde felt that same lust pulsing away in strong steady beats. Tara still didn't acknowledge her nor did she move her eyes away. She was transfixed. Pam eyed her one last time before retreating into the office.

* * *

A shiver ran through Tara's body, spreading all over her and exiting at the tips of every nerve ending of her being. Her maker was calling and that was something no vampire could say no to. Without giving it a second thought, she vamp sped into the office to find Pam sitting in her leather chair with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Enjoying our new dancer?" She drawled.

"What?" Tara responded, not following her maker one bit.

"_Eva_. I see you've taken quite a liking to her." Pam's voice was ever so sure.

"How did you…?" Tara's train of thought trailed off as she realized what Pam was getting at.

"Does it matter?" Pam replied before speeding to where Tara was standing.

Before Tara could realize what was happening, she was in Pam's firm hands which carried her to the desk and dropped them on it with a thud. The blonde stepped between her spread legs and kissed her without preamble. Just at Tara was beginning to get into it, the contact was lost.

"So you like her?" Pam husked, her eyes piercing Tara's.

"So that's what this all is about?" Tara smirked in realization. "You jealous?"

"Of her? Oh, _please_." The blonde responded with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. "_However_, I can't say I appreciate the amount of attention you seem to be giving her." Instead of sounding offended or hurt, Pam's voice descended into an almost feral growl.

"I think I need to refresh your memory."

"Oh?" Tara eyed her playfully.

"Oh, indeed." Pam confirmed.

Their lips clashed a moment later in a battle of tongues and teeth. It was rough, fast, demanding. Pam tugged at Tara's hair and descended down her neck, marking her with her blunt teeth. The sweet sound of Tara's soft moans urged her on as her hand descended to lift Tara off the desk in order to pull her poor excuse for a skirt up. It barely covered her and Pam sure knew how to appreciate it. Tara growled as her maker's fingers connected with her wet folds for the first time.

"My, my, I wonder who are you this wet for?" Pam husked as she let the wetness coat her fingers.

Tara watched her beneath hooded eyelids, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Wouldn't you wanna know?"

"Wrong answer." Pam accentuated her point by entering her with two fingers without much preamble.

A surprised "Oh!" escaped Tara's lips as she instinctively clenched around Pam's slender fingers. Her fangs descended with a forceful click a moment later. Pam kissed her as she started pumping in and out of the black beauty in a slow rhythm. She made sure she grazed that special spot with each thrust, eliciting louder groans from Tara every time. In and out, in and out, in and out. Tara's body started shaking involuntarily from the orgasm that was threatening to send her over the edge any moment now. She fell back on her hands and let her head drop, not being able to hold it upright anymore. A single strained "Fuck!" fell from Tara's lips as her legs clenched around Pam, pulling her in.

Pam watched her progeny writhe beneath her as almost imperceptible shivers started to quake her strong body. She increased the pace of her fingers, adding another one and then curling the digits, bringing Tara closer to the edge with each thrust. She felt her clench around her fingers and took it as her cue to apply the slightest of pressures on the sensitive nub just beneath her thumb. That was all it took and Tara came only a moment later, shaking violently as her head connected with the desk with a loud thump, her arms failing to support her weight.

"Jesus." Tara breathed out, her chest heaving.

"Oh, honey, Pam is just fine." The blonde answered with a raise of her eyebrow.

Tara couldn't help but chuckle at her maker's cockiness. She whimpered a moment later when Pam's fingers exited her body.

"My, my, what a mess." Pam said as she observed her sticky fingers, a satisfied smile on her lips. "Would you mind cleaning it up?" She added as she touched Tara's full lips.

Tara smirked seductively and took the offered digits in her mouth, her own scent invading her senses and sending a jolt of energy to her core. She made a show of cleaning them, swirling her tongue in all directions, causing Pam to close her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation.

"All done." Tara said cheekily, bringing Pam back to the here and now.

"Hmm, not quite." The blonde replied as her big blue eyes raked over Tara's still exposed and very glistening crotch.

She descended to her knees and swiped her tongue over Tara's wetness, savoring the magnificent taste. She felt strong hands on her head a moment later, urging her on, pressing her further in. She didn't need to be told twice. A litany of expletives left Tara's mouth as Pam took her pulsating nub in her mouth and sucked for all she was worth. The blonde was definitely intent on cleaning up the mess, greedily licking up every drop that was offered to her. However, Tara seemed to have an everlasting supply of the sweet nectar, making Pam's work that much harder. Not that she complained.

Tara could feel her orgasm approaching, causing her body to spasm as she trapped her maker's head between her firm thighs. Mere seconds later, a bright explosion of white light went off behind her tightly shut eyelids and an animalistic cry filled the room as the orgasm wreaked havoc upon her trembling body.

It took a couple of minutes for Pam to be able to extricate her head from between Tara's legs and, when she finally did, she couldn't help but stop and stare at her progeny's beautifully spent body, her chest heaving, her limbs limp and a glow of utter satisfaction written all over her face. She truly was a sight to behold. Knowing she was the one responsible for it made it a hundred times better and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that was…_interesting_." Tara said as she slowly came to and returned to a sitting position.

She stood up and kissed Pam, a soft moan escaping her lips as she tasted herself on her maker's tongue. What was meant to be a gentle peck, turned into a hungry dance of lips and tongues, as well as wondering hands.

"All right." Pam said as she moved away before round three happened. "Time to get back to work."

"Yeah, you're probably right, my boss is kind of a bitch." Tara offered with a huge grin.

"Oh?" Pam replied with a raised brow and a playful smirk.

"Totally. She hates slackers."

"Is that so? And what does she do to those who slack?" Pam purred.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Tara put on her best thoughtful look, "I think I'm gonna go and slack off some more."

With that, she quickly pecked Pam on the lips and sauntered off, a glow of satisfaction following her out of the door.

Pam couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle to herself, feeling the mirth and playfulness in their bond. She quickly checked her make up in a nearby mirror and exited the office, intent on monitoring her employees closely in case they weren't focused on their work. Especially one of them.


End file.
